


Perfect Gift

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Perfect present for his Prince for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Perfect Gift

Title: Perfect Gift  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Perfect present for his Prince for Valentine's Day.

"Thizzz is ridiculous."

"Just keep your eyes closed until I say so." Gabriel scowled in Beelzebub's direction. "No peeking or you're not getting your surprise."

"Fine!"

Reaching into his jacket, the Archangel pulled out a large box with a black bow on and set it in front of Beelzebub. "You can look now."

Using a clawed nail, she shredded the ribbon. When she opened the box, a smile spread across her face. "You got me a heart."

"Not just any heart. That belonged to the demon who attacked us last week."

"It's perfect."

"Only the best for you, my Prince."


End file.
